stable
by umeboshi ume
Summary: Tentang golongan darah A, Katsuki, dan Kyouka. — AU; married!bakujirou. mentions of kirimina. flazia's gravitasia inspired.


Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei

Warning(s): Gajeness, AU, maybe OOC, rare pair, keju, garing, kosakata krisis, typo(s), etc.

* * *

**stable**

Bakugou Katsuki tidak percaya dengan segala teori golongan darah terhadap perilaku dan hubungan antar manusia.

_Kuso_, bagaimana bisa ia memercayainya jika di dunia ini hanya terdapat empat golongan darah saja sedangkan umat manusia tidak terhitung jumlahnya? Sungguh aneh jika hanya terdapat empat personaliti di dunia yang terbentang luas ini.

Lagipula semua teori itu tidak terbukti benar. Katanya, pasangan bergolongan darah O dan AB tidak cocok. Akan terjadi _chaos _ketika dua golongan darah itu dipasangkan. Namun kenyataannya, Kirishima Eijirou, sahabat baiknya yang bergolongan darah O malah berkencan dengan Ashido Mina, seorang gadis bergolongan darah AB. Hubungan mereka langgeng. Malahan mereka selalu mengumbar kemesraan, tidak seperti yang tercantum pada artikel majalah wanita murahan yang menyatakan bahwa pasangan bergolongan darah O dan AB selalu marak konflik dan susah akur.

Teori golongan darah tentunya tidak masuk akal bagi dokter muda sepertinya. Itu semua hanya berdasarkan subjektivitas. Katsuki lebih percaya dengan teori konspirasi alam semesta dan ilmu kedokteran yang bersifat logis dan sudah terbukti kebenarannya.

Bagaimana seorang _barbarian _seperti Bakugou Katsuki bisa menjadi seorang dokter? Terpujilah otaknya yang cerdas—_minus _sikap menyebalkannya itu.

Dan satu-satunya dari berjuta umat Jepang yang bodoh itu adalah Jirou Kyouka—kini Bakugou Kyouka—yang sedang membaca komik bertemakan golongan darah yang berjudul Simple Thinking About Blood Type Volume 1.

Sejak seminggu lalu, Kyouka yang biasa sibuk dengan musik-musiknya, kini mulai jarang menghabiskan waktu di studio mungil pribadinya pada malam hari. Kyouka yang memiliki passion besar terhadap musik dan workaholic dan sering tertidur dalam studionya itu kini selalu berada di kamar mereka berdua ketika malam hari tiba. Hal yang sangat langka mengingat Katsuki jarang menemukan Kyouka tertidur di atas kasur besar mereka berdua—wanita itu biasanya terlalu sibuk dengan gubahan-gubahan musiknya.

Hal itu diam-diam membuat Katsuki senang karena bisa bersama Kyouka, bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamanya setelah ia pulang bekerja, namun di satu sisi ia merasa risih. Meskipun akhirnya mereka bisa tidur bersama, tetap saja Kyouka sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri hingga tidak menganggap keberadaan suaminya.

Kyouka selalu membaca majalah ataupun buku-buku yang berkaitan dengan golongan darah tanpa menghiraukan Katsuki yang berbaring di sampingnya. Katsuki tidak tahu apa yang merasuki wanitanya itu. Mungkinkah Mina dan Yaomomo membombardir Kyouka dengan segala gosip yang berkaitan dengan golongan darah hingga istrinya terobsesi dengan hal laknat itu? Siapa yang tahu.

Ini sama sekali tidak ada romantisnya. Katsuki memang bukan tipe romantis, namun bukannya ia tidak ingin bermesraan dengan istrinya itu, hanya saja cara Katsuki menunjukkan afeksinya berbeda—terkadang ia menyerang wanita itu dengan ganas ataupun menunjukkan kode-kode (yang sayangnya tidak jelas) ingin dibelai. Dan Kyouka jarang sekali peka terhadap kodenya.

—Berkaca terlebih dahulu, Katsuki! Kau juga terlalu gengsian untuk memberi afeksi pada istri tercinta! Mengatakan "aku mencintaimu" saja mungkin saja hanya tiga kali dalam setahun. Gara-gara gengsi itu pula Katsuki menunjukkan afeksinya dengan ganas, seperti predator yang sedang kelaparan.

Ah, Katsuki jadi cemburu dengan semua buku-buku itu. Ia ingin memeluk Kyouka dan menciumnya ganas, ingin merasakan bibir yang sudah seminggu tidak dilumatnya. Selama itukah ia tidak merasakan bibir menggoda istrinya? Sudah lama pula ia tidak merasakan betapa pasnya tubuh kecil itu berada dalam dekapannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia rindu dengan wajah merona Kyouka maupun sikap sarkasnya itu.

Katsuki menggerutu.

Bagaimanapun juga ia ingin bermesraan dengan Kyouka setelah sekian lama wanita itu lebih asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Oi, telinga panjang…"

"Hmm~"

Kyouka, masih asik dengan komik _strip _itu, tidak menggubris Katsuki yang memanggilnya lirih.

Namun kali ini sepertinya Kyouka salah besar mengira Katsuki hanya akan mengucapkan selamat tidur sebelum berkelana ke alam mimpi. Ia terkejut ketika Katsuki mengambil buku komik itu dari tangannya dan meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur mereka—tepatnya di meja samping sisi Katsuki.

Kyouka yang menoleh hendak protes, namun terdiam mendapati suaminya yang menatap lurus ke matanya tanpa berkedip. Kini mereka saling berhadapan, tidak saling membelakangi seperti seminggu sebelumnya.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam Katsuki, Kyouka balas menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas—seperti anak-anak yang menginginkan sesuatu—yang sayangnya tidak ampuh sama sekali. Malahan suaminya menatapnya semakin tajam sembari menggembungkan pipi kesal.

Kalau saja Katsuki tidak mengambil bukunya—

"Katsuki, kembalikan!"

Katsuki sebenarnya ingin menerjang si mungil yang sekarang tampak beribu kali lebih menggemaskan—terpujilah ekspresi memelas itu—sembari menahan seringaian predatornya.

"Tidak mau, _baka_!"

Katsuki nyengir melihat Kyouka yang kini mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Kau ingin kuterkam sekarang juga?"

Sebelum Kyouka sempat membalas, Katsuki langsung membenamkan kepala wanita itu pada dada bidangnya, membuatnya merasakan wajah memanas Kyouka dan gestur terkejut wanita itu. Bisa ia rasakan Kyouka gemetar, namun istrinya tidak berusaha melepaskan diri meski terdengar gumaman kecil seperti: "Katsuki, kau menyebalkan.", "apa yang kau lakukan?", "kembalikan bukuku.", "bodoh.", maupun makian khas Bakugou Kyouka lainnya.

"Kau senang dipeluk olehku, ya? Makanya tidak ingin melepaskan diri."

"Uh, pede sekali kau, tuan Bakugou."

Kalau begini, Katsuki makin senang menjahili tuan puterinya itu. Tanpa sadar Kyouka telah membangkitkan iblis laknat dalam diri Bakugou Katsuki.

Katsuki menyeringai, "Atau jangan-jangan kau sengaja mengabaikanku karena ingin mencari perhatianku, hah?"

Kyouka kembali mengerucutkan bibir sebal, namun kali ini debaran jantungnya semakin kencang—yang tentu saja dapat dirasakan Katsuki.

"Terserah kau saja, Katsuki."

Kyouka menghela napas. Kalau suaminya sudah seperti ini, ia tak akan bisa menang.

"Katsuki…"

"Hm?"

"Kau percaya tidak dengan teori golongan darah?"

Kyouka bertanya tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka. Diam-diam ia menikmati dekapan Katsuki.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan hal bodoh semacam itu. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja… uh… bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?"

Kyouka terdiam sejenak, mencari kata-kata yang pas. Katsuki menunggu wanitanya berbicara. Ia sedikit penasaran sebenarnya.

"Pasangan bergolongan darah A adalah pasangan yang stabil dan paling sempurna dibandingkan dengan pasangan bergolongan darah lainnya. Kita sama-sama bergolongan darah A dan aku pikir kita sangat cocok. Yah, meski terkadang kau menyebalkan, susah jujur, suka berkata kasar, dan sikapmu sangat tidak mencerminkan pria bergolongan darah A yang kalem, hehehe."

Mendengar pujian—atau makian?—keluar mulus dari mulut Kyouka, Katsuki meledak, "KAU BEDEBAH—"

Bukankah ia adalah pria _baik-baik_? Kasihan dihina istri sendiri.

Kyouka terkekeh gemas, memaklumi sikap meledak-ledak suaminya.

Kyouka melanjutkan, "Eits, tunggu sebentar, jangan bakar apartemen kita! Ada lanjutannya! Saat pertama kali aku membaca artikel mengenai golongan darah, aku selalu mencari artikel lainnya yang berhubungan dengan kita. Tanpa sadar aku mulai tertarik dengan teori-teori itu. Kurasa kita juga sangat cocok kok. Aku yakin hal itu memang benar karena—"

Kyouka mengecup singkat bibir Katsuki. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan yang berlangsung kurang dari tiga sekon, namun dapat membuat wajah Katsuki memerah. Yah, Katsuki juga menyukai sisi tidak terduga wanitanya.

"—Hubungan kita sangat stabil, Katsuki."

Mendengar penuturan yang baginya tidak masuk akal namun manis itu, Katsuki yang awalnya menganggap teori itu palsu hanya menyeringai dan mendekap Kyouka lebih erat. Katsuki mengecup keningnya dan berbisik pelan, "Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau nona Bakugou bilang begitu, maka aku percaya. Hubungan kita tidak buruk dan sangat sempurna."

—Perkataan manis yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadian menyebalkan Bakugou Katsuki. Diam-diam Kyouka ingin menjahili suaminya itu.

Kyouka mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Ia menguap lebar, begitu pula dengan Katsuki.

"Sekarang tidurlah, _baka_! Besok kita masih harus bekerja. Kau dengan seluruh komposisi musikmu dan aku harus ke rumah sakit pagi-pagi sekali. Dasar bos bajingan."

Kyouka terkekeh. Tanpa disuruh pun, ia akan segera tidur dan berlabuh ke alam mimpi. Ia melepaskan pelukan mereka, membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk mereka, menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal mereka.

"Selamat tidur, Katsuki."

Ketika mendengar dengkuran pelan di sampingnya, Katsuki tersenyum tulus. Sesekali ia menatap wajah damai Kyouka ketika tertidur. Wanita itu cukup manis ketika terlelap seperti itu.

Katsuki masih menganggap teori golongan darah itu tidak realistis.

—Namun Katsuki akan memercayai teori golongan darah jika hal tersebut keluar dari bibir Kyouka-nya.

Sekali lagi, Katsuki mengecup kening wanita itu sebelum menyusulnya ke alam bawah sadar.

"Aku mencintaimu, dasar wanita bodoh."

—Dalam tidurnya, Kyouka tersenyum kecil.

**finish**

* * *

Kenapa kalian unyu sekali :')

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca fict gaje ini~ Kritik dan _review_-nya silahkan :).


End file.
